All Europe Jr. Youth
全ヨーロッパジュニア(Jr.)ユース |image= All Europe Jr (Film 2) 1.jpg |nationality=Many countries of Europe |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (全ヨーロッパジュニア(Jr.)ユース), aka Europe Jr. All-Stars, is a special team of all the best young players in Europe from the junior category. This is an Anime-exclusive team. Description The first time we saw this time in the series was the U-13 All Europe Jr. combination led by German superstar Karl Heinz Schneider, among other powerful players such as midfielder Elle Sid Pierre, power defense Steve Robson and the goalkeeper Gustav Heffner. The team coach is the German Otto Meier. All these selected players have played a number of friendly matches, among others, faced U-13 Japan. U-14 Japan and Japan Jr. This team appears exclusively in the movies The Great European Showdown, Danger! All Japan Jr., Run Towards Tomorrow! (only flash-backs), and World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup, a movie only series which tells an alternative narrative to that of the post Kids' Dream arc, as well as events not canon to the Boys' Fight arc and the J Boys' Challenge. Colors * Film 1: The first jersey worn by All Europe Jr. was a white and blue in vertical stripes, white shorts and lavender socks with a white stripe. * Film 2: the second jersey was light blue with blue shoulders and a single golden stripe each, blue shorts with golden stripes and blue socks with golden stripes. The third jersey (away colors) was red and black in vertical stripes, white pants and red socks with two black stripes. * Film 4: The fourth and final jersey was green and white with black and lime green shoulder stripes and a black "E" logo on the chest, green shorts with black and yellow stripes and white socks with black and lime green stripes. Interestingly, the Movie 1 uniform was seen in the Tatakae Dream Team game as the Europe selection teams' uniform in Story Mode. History The Great European Showdown This match is the original telling of what happened in the flash-back narrated by Kojiro in Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series). Indeed, all happened after the events of the Kids' Dream arc. There was an International Jr. Youth Tournament, organized between European countries and Katagiri representing the Japanese Soccer Federation. In the match, Japan Jr. comes up with the surprise that neither super stars Schneider nor Heffner do not initiate the actions, rather they remain in the bank, since they believe that Japan is not a worthy rival for them. Japan is not pleased with this and they promise that they will put those two in, even if they do not want to. Richard (English forward) tries to score but Wakashimazu uses the posts and catches the ball. Due to this, Schneider and Heffner finally are forced to enter, seeing the dominance of Japan. Schneider will have one assist by tricking the rivals and passing for a sure goal for Pierre to Wakashimazu. Later, Schneider himself uses his "Best Shot" to throw a powerfull ball directly to Wakashimazu, making him and the ball enter together into the goal, scoring 2:1 against U-13 Japan. Similar to the anime, Wakabayashi enters as keeper for the second half-time in order to ease his teammates. When Schneider entered the area to score, Wakabayashi decided to close his eyes and uses the ball sound to predict the "Feint Shot" from Schneider. Tsubasa was able to make a header after the ball bounced on the goal post, being able to tie 2:2. Finally, with a double overhead pass from both Misaki and Hyuga, Tsubasa makes a third overhead and is able to defeat Heffner, making Japan win The Great European Showdown with a 3:2. Danger! All Japan Jr. A year later the All Europe Jr. Stars team came to have a revenge match against U-14 All Japan Jr.. The field will be now based in Japan. First, the Japanese players were impressed due to All Europe Jr. beating 10:0 against Musashi and also the Japanese team itself has its problems due to difficulties in reaching Kojiro and also Genzo is unable to play as a Japanese player because of playing for Hamburger SV. There are other problems though, since Schneider uses his "Bullet Shot" to harm Wakashimazu, being force to abandon the field and later to Morisaki as substitute goalkeeper for this match. With this shot, he managed to temporarily put in trouble the Japanese team. Later on, Morisaki was encouraged by Genzo to use a Ganmen Block and defend his goal. But there was a second surprise from Schneider, since the public claimed for S.G.G.K. Wakabayashi and and Katagiri made possible for Genzo to come back to the game, he was indeed accepted and then the German superstar developed his most powerful weapon yet seen, the Mirage Shot, which allowed him to tie the match 3:3 with U-14 Japan. On a second attempt, Wakabayashi uses his sixth sense and his eyes closed to predict the shot and defend it. Then, Tsubasa was able on the loss-time to score against Gustav Heffner and win the game 4:3, winning against All Europe Jr. Youth for a second time. Run towards tomorrow! They were mentioned on a flash-back from Mikami and Katagiri where they defeated 10-0 Musashi middle school on a friendly match. , Tsubasa and Luke]] World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup After a salutation between Schneider and Tsubasa Ozora, and a later confrontation with Sylvester Luke, they had drawn lots and faced the powerful All South America Jr. Youth to which the lost 2:3. Results The Great European Showdown *● U-13 All Europe Jr. Youth 2 - 3 U-13 Japan ○ Danger! All Japan Jr. * match ○ U-14 All Europe Jr. Youth 10 - 0 Musashi middle school ● *● U-13 All Europe Jr. Youth 3 - 4 U-14 Japan ○ World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup *● U-16 All Europe Jr. Youth 2 - 3 All South America Jr. Youth ○ Squad Personnel * Coach: Otto Meier 22px|border * Staff: Hans Muller 22px|border * Assistant manager: Rika Ozawa 22px|borderOnly assistant for the second movie, but supported Tsubasa as well since she really like him since ''Captain Tsubasa: Europe Daikessen''. Trivia * In The Great European Showdown, Rika Ozawa introduced the french player Elle Sid Pierre simple as "Pierre".thumb|200px|[[Schneider (1983 anime)|Schneider (Famicom)]] * Both Steve Robson and Hefner had a different colour palette for the first movie, then they were given the same palette as the 1983 Anime for the sequels. * On the cover of the first Captain Tsubasa Tecmo Cup game for the Famicom system, the anime Schneider appears wearing with the All Europe Jr. Youth U-16 jersey next to Tsubasa and Hyuga (Boys' Fight arc). Gallery |-|Film 1= Schneider_(1983)_-_All_Europe_Jr_(Movie_1).jpg|Schneider (Film 1) Heffner (Movie 1) 2.jpg|Hefner (Film 2) Schneider_(OAV)_All-Europe_Jr.jpg|Schneider (Film 1) Pierre (1983) - Dribble (Movie 1).jpg|Elle Sid Pierre (Film 1) |-|Film 1 (II)= Steve Robson - All-Europe Jr.jpeg|Steve (Film 1) Steve (Film 1) 2.jpg|Power Shot (Steve) Richard - All Europe Jr.jpg|Richard Carlos (Film1) 0.jpg|Carlos Carlos (Film1) 1.jpg All_Europe_Jr._(Movie_1).jpg|Mario, Richard & Giuliano |-|Film 2= All Europe Jr (Film 2) 0.jpg|Team's arrival in Japan Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2) Coaches (Movie 2).jpg|Coaches (Movie 2) Rika vs Sanae (Film 2).jpg|Rika Ozawa vs Sanae Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 0.jpg Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 1.jpg Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 2.jpg Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 3.jpg Otto_Meier_(Film_2)_0.jpg U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr 2.jpg|U-14 Japan Jr. vs All Europe Jr. U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr.jpg|U-14 Japan vs All Europe Jr. All Europe Jr (U14).jpg|U-14 Europe (Away jersey) |-|Film 2 (II)= All Europe offensive (Film 2) 0.jpg All Europe Jr (Film 2) 1.jpg Otto Meier (Film 2) 1.jpg Otto Muller (Film 2) 1.jpg Otto Meier (Movie).jpg All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|U-14 Europe (Home jersey)|link=All Europe Jr. Youth Schneider (1983) - All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider (Movie 2) Schneider_(OAV)_All-Europe_Jr_2.jpg|Schneider (Movie 2) Steve Robson (Movie 2).jpg|Double tackle (Steve Robson and Richard) U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 1.jpg U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 2.jpg U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 3.jpg Hefner (Film 2) 1.jpg|Hefner All Europe offensive (Film 2) 1.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 2.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 3.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 4.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 5.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 6.jpg U-14_Japan_vs_All_Europe_(Movie_2).jpg |-|Film 2 (III)= Heffner_-_All-Europe_Jr.jpg|Hefner (Movie 2) Heffner - All-Europe Jr 2.jpg|Hefner (Movie 2) All Europe Jr (Film 2) 2.jpg|Pierre and Steve All Europe Jr (Film 2) 1.jpg|Pierre's Diving header All Europe Jr (Film 2) 6.jpg|Mario & Hans All Europe Jr (Film 2) 5.jpg|Giuliano & Hans All Europe Jr (Film 2) 4.jpg All Europe Jr (Film 2) 3.jpg|Mario, Hans & Pierre All Europe Jr (Film 2) 7.jpg|Schneider All Europe Jr (Film 2) 8.jpg|Schneider All Europe Jr (Film 2) 9.jpg|Hans |-|Film 4= Schneider Tsubasa and Luke.jpg|Schneider, Tsubasa & Luke Juan Diaz and Europe Team (Movie 4).jpg|Juan Diaz and All Europe Jr. Steve Robson (Movie 4).jpg|Steve Robson Heffner (Movie 4).jpg|Hefner Schneider and Pierre (Movie 4).jpg|Pierre and Schneider Europe Jr (Film 4) 1.jpg |-|Artwork= 22AH-1889_clean_cover.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Captain_Tsubasa_Europa_Daikessen_(1985_film)(VHS).jpg|''Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen'' Captain_Tsubasa_Sekai_Daikessen!!_Jr._World_Cup_(1986,_Movie).jpg|Movie 4 Cover 32DH-456_front.jpg|Movie 4 CD Cover CT1 FC Flyer 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa (Famicom) Schneider settei (Movie 4).jpg|Character sheet Notes de:Europa All-Stars Category:Anime youth teams